(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuator assembly which includes a clutch mechanism having an input disc and an output disc. More specifically, the invention relates to such an assembly wherein the output disc can only be rotated once, when the assembly is actuated, within a given time delay, and wherein the second disc is not rotatable if the first disc is not rotated within the time delay.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Known in the art are various actuator assemblies for door locking mechanisms. Most of these actuator assemblies will remain open until such time as the door is opened once they have been actuated. Thus, if the assembly is actuated and the person actuating the assembly decides to leave and not open the door, the door is left open for possible unauthorized entry.
In addition, in a large number of actuator assemblies, once the assembly is actuated, the door remains open until a positive action is taken by a person to lock the door.
Further, actuator assemblies known in the art are subject to break-ins by mechanical picks or the like.